Barista (2,0)
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU Coffee Shop] Rey no iba a ese bar por el wifi, el café (malo) o el servicio, iba por su crush con el barista Kylo Ren.
**Nota por si un queso:**

 _Es un Alternative Universe Coffee Shop donde Kylo Ren es el barista y Rey es la chica que tiene un crush muy fuerte por él_

* * *

Como era costumbre, al terminar aquellas odiosas clases, Rey y sus dos amigos-pareja iban a aquel bar. No estaba tan cerca como aquel que le gustaba a sus compañeros de clase, era tranquilo y con música de ascensor tocando a todas horas, pero a ella le encanta. No era por el café, pues sabía como agua manchada con nata rancia. Tampoco era por los dulces, que a veces estaban pasados. Ni por la señal wifi que a veces fallaba en el peor momento.

Era por el barista Kylo Ren.

Siempre que llegaban, en aquel bar habían tres personas: La cocinera Phasma con sus inusuales bandejas de plata, el barista Hux y su legendaria seriedad, burlas y menosprecios hacia su compañero y Kylo Ren, el idiota serio a veces mal humorado y con un sentido del humor muy ácido para gusto de cualquier chica con un mínimo de inteligencia. Pero a ella le gustaba, y mucho. Demasiado, quizás.

Era un crush muy fuerte por ese hombre.

Sus amigos lo sabían y no tardaban en hacer burla como "es por su sexy nariz de tucán" o "Dile que te de un café especial en su rato libre". Ella se los devolvía con creces con alguna broma de mal gusto. A pesar de ello, querían que Rey se declarase como fan suyo y pedirle una cita. Que dijera las dos o tres palabras mágicas. Pero tenía miedo. Ellos pensaban tomar cartas en el asunto dando su número al chico y que fuera el quien diera el paso si estaba colado por ella, pero quizás meterse de esa cosa solo lograban que se enfadada con ellos sin causa.

A lo tonto, llevaban más de un mes yendo a ese bar tragando cafés y dulces malos. A veces cambiaban para que su gusto no se resintiera. Rey se sentía sin valor de decirle a Kylo que fueran a cenar después de su turno (como eran los últimos en salir, sabían la hora). Finn empujo a su amiga a hablar con él cuando lo vio salir a su descanso. Ella tenía las manos temblorosas y algo sudorosas. Él estaba tranquilo, y se sorprendió al verla. Por lo que podía recordar, solo lo había visto sonreír una vez.

 _\- Necesito_ _pedirte algo- dio intentando mostrar seguridad y confianza, llamando la atención del chico_

 _\- Lo que sea por una clienta tan fiel- Con aquellas palabras, Rey creía que se volvía mantequilla_

 _\- Después de trabajar, ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo?_

 _\- Osea, me estas pidiendo una cita- aquello era una afirmación que le hizo reír al chico. Tercera vez que lo veía de esa forma, y le encantaba- Hecho._

La emoción que tuvo fue contenida hasta que llegó al lado de sus amigos en su esquina del bar, donde no reprimieron la gran alegría. Por fin había conseguido una cita con su crush. Le daba igual su apariencia de estudiante asqueada con el ordenador en la bandolera, tenía el dinero y ganas de comer una deliciosa cheeseburguer con su crush. Estaría con dos amores. Ya serían tres si compartiera su amor por las películas de _Star Wars_. Cuando estuvo esperando por él, los chicos le repitieron que no fuera ella misma, que fuera una buena chica y nada de ser ella misma. Intentó encontrar temas de conversación cuando lo vio salir con dos cascos.

Se iba a montar con él en su moto para ir a cenar. Su moto. La moto de su crush. Ni se lo creía en ese momento.

Durante la comida en aquella hamburguesería, estuvieron conociéndose, aprendiendo datos del otro, buscando cosas en común a parte del amor por una buena hamburguesa y unas patatas. Aquellos nervios iniciales desaparecieron con cada sonrisa y alegría que se llevaban del otro. La imagen del chico serio que preparaba los peores cafés se veía más opacado por el chico que le gustaba un tipo de comida, mascota o que se reía de lo malo que podía ser un chiste de su amigo Hux. Él se veía un poco sorprendido de lo que ella le contaba, las asquerosas clases que tenía que soportar o cualquier detalle que se guardaba la chica que se llevaba con una sonrisa su café a la esquina. Hasta en películas habían coincidido y discutido de que villano era el mejor en la guerra de las galaxias.

\- Me gustas y mucho, Kylo Ren- admitió ella finalmente

\- Y dime, ¿Desde cuando te gusto?-preguntó mucho después de haber terminado de comer hasta el helado con trozos de oreo. Aun no tenían planeado recoger aunque ya estuviera el chico limpiando el suelo

\- No se si te acuerdas de aquella vez que me viste enfadada porque una compañera casi estropea mi proyecto- él asintió- fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír y me diste ese café con una sonrisa dibujada. Me gustaste y me costó convencer a los chicos de volver porque el café que les servías muy bueno no estaba

\- No sabía que por hacer pequeños detalles pudiera enamorar a gente- aquello sonrojó violentamente a la chica- Pues me alegro, porque a mi también me gustas

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, pensó que realmente estaba viviendo un sueño. Decidieron hablar un poco más antes de marcharse, sin rozar lo sentimental pues era muy vergonzoso para ambos. Él la acompañó hasta su casa, dándole las indicaciones. Necesito sentir el viento en su cara para saber que no era un sueño. Si: estaba abrazada a la espalda de su crush. Realmente no sabía que eran después de que él admitiera que también estaba interesado en ella.

\- ¡Espera!- le grito después de despedirse de una forma un poco fría para ambos. Tiró de su brazo para robarle un beso, un suave roce de labios, para despedirse. Ella se quedo totalmente petrificada en el sitio mientras el chico simplemente lucía una de sus mejores sonrisas. Se alegraba de no haber cogido esos aros de cebolla- Hasta mañana en el bar

Solo cuando lo vio marchar cogió su móvil para contar con lujo de detalles aquella cita. No tardaron en aparecer las risas de sus amigos ante la situación. Claro estaba que ellos querían ver la primera reacción de su amiga al ver a su cita sirviendo un café. Quizás se hacía el desentendido, tenía su cara de haberse topado con el peor día de su vida o, lo peor de todos los casos, les tocaba un café de Hux.

Las horas de estudio se hicieron realmente horribles hasta la hora que pudieron salir al bar. Solo necesito la primera campana para hacerlo. Pero a nada de entrar quiso dar la vuelta para irse a su casa. La vergüenza a cantidades industriales. Al ser el primero en entrar Finn, cambio rápida su postura al de uno que fingía estar segura, e hizo sus pedidos a un serio Kylo Ren. Se sentaron en su sitio de siempre y esperaron a que él llegara con las cosas.

Su café era el especial, con un corazón al más puro estilo del arte del latte y una nota en una servilleta de papel del lugar diciendo que esperara por él cuando terminara el turno. Sus compañeros hicieron una mezcla de felicitación y burla con la que casi se cargaron su taza. Ella estaba completamente ro

Si el amor tenía un sabor, para Rey tenía gusto de café.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Ni yo misma me creo que haya terminado tan rápido este one-shot Reylo con el "Barista 2.0"en el autobus de vuelta a casa (quizás pido que me cabreen más a menudo y así termino antes un fanfic largo)._

 _Si digo "Barista 2.0" es porque hice uno con los papeles inversos (Kylo el que sufre un crush muy fuerte). Os invito a leerlo._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
